She will be Loved
by I hart Booth
Summary: Bones is having a rough time, Booth is worried about her...and that's okay. Songfic oneshot BB duh! Why the heck isn't 'fluff' a genre?


**_BB songfic to the lyrics of Maroon5 "She will be Loved"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but if I did I'd be the happiest girl in the world._**

A tall, broad shouldered man glanced in the window of his favorite restaurant as he walked by. He wasn't intending to go in. But when he saw her sitting at the bar all alone, shoulders hunched and head hanging, he knew he had to.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

"Bones?" He said softly, settling into the chair beside her.

She glanced up from her beer and met his dark brown eyes.

"Hey Booth." Brennan muttered, immediately turning back to her half empty beer bottle, but not making any attempt to finish it.

His brows furrowed in concern.

"You okay?"

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

Brennan rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

"You worry too much about me Booth."

Sid sat a beer in front of him and he shook his head as he took a sip.

"I don't think so."

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along,  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

"I can take care of myself Booth." She felt herself getting irritated and swallowed another swig of beer, hoping to relax.

Booth smiled beside her. "I know that Bones. In fact, most people _can_ take care of themselves, but you always have because you've _had_ to. There hasn't been anyone else." He spoke softly, the air in the restaurant was still, the dinner rush had just ended.

Brennan felt tears sting her eyes and tried to turn away before he saw them.

Too late.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

"Hey," he soothed, "look at me."

Reluctantly, Brennan obeyed and made no attempt to stop a single tear from rolling quickly down her cheek.

Booth felt his heart break.

"What's the matter Bones?" He wiped her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her.

She shrugged and turned back to the counter, sniffing.

"I don't know. I guess sometimes I just think…I just think everyone would be better off if I…I don't know. If I just disappeared. If I left."

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

Booth felt himself starting to panic.

"Why do you think that?"

Again she shrugged.

"I don't know."

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

Taking a deep, calming breath, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be better off without you Bones. I need you."

Brennan turned her body toward him on her stool, but continued to look down at the counter or the floor.

"There's always Zach and Ange and Hodgins. They're good scientists, I'm sure the FBI could..."

Booth took her hand and she looked at him, his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration.

"I didn't mean it like that Temperance. Not that the FBI needs the Jeffersonian, although that is true." she smiled slightly at this, but he remained serious.

"What I meant was that I, Seeley Booth, need you, Temperance Brennan."

Now Brennan looked up, her blue eyes glassy with unshed tears she could not define.

"Really?" She whispered.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

He gave her a half smile and squeezed her hand.

"Absolutely. You're my partner Bones. My best friend." He sighed, unaware of the circles his thumb was tracing on the back of her hand, "So when I walk by my favorite restaurant at half-past ten and see you hunched over the bar, staring at a half-empty beer bottle like its your last remaining link to the outside world…I'm going to worry about you. Is that okay?"

She studied him for a second, lost in the sincerity and truth in his eyes. Finally, she nodded, and pulled him into a hug so he wouldn't see her tears fall.

"Yes, its more than okay Booth…thank you."

Booth just rubbed her back and waited until all her silent tears had fallen.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**_C'mon, we'll say it together..."Awwwwwww". lol. _**


End file.
